1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tampons and menstrual pads and, more specifically, to a combination tampon and menstrual pad which provides the benefits of both pads while increasing the amount of absorption of secreted bodily fluids and reducing the effects of spillage or the occurrence of accidents accompanying movement of a woman into a horizontal position caused by secreted bodily fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of tampons and menstrual pads have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,351,339; 5,403,300; 5,554,108 and 5,688,257 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.